This invention relates to a structure for connecting a handle to the push rods of a baby carriage. The handle between a pair of push rods is referred to as a push rod-connecting rod herein and is connected to and between said push rods. More particularly the invention relates to a construction for the connecting sections of a collapsible baby carriage wherein the distance between the push rods is widened and narrowed when the baby carriage is opened or closed. Such a connecting structure must fix the distance between the push rods in the open state by locking the connecting sections between the push rods and the push rod-connecting rod or handle.
There have been proposed various types of folding actions for collapsible baby carriages, and a typical one is as follows. It is usual for a baby carriage to have a push rod for pushing and steering the baby carriage, and in most cases where a pair of such push rods is provided on opposite sides, a push rod-connecting rod or handle extending in the direction of the width of the baby carriage is connected between the push rods. In foldable baby carriages the construction is such, that the spacing between the push rods of a pair of push rods is maintained at a predetermined spaced relation when the baby carriage is open and when the latter is closed such spacing is narrowed. In this case, the push rod-connecting rod is foldable in at least one place in its middle region, the folding operation allowing the change of the spacing of the push rods in the open and closed states of the baby carriage, please see my U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,581.
In order to firmly maintain the open state of the baby carriage, it is only necessary to prevent the push rod-connecting rod or handle from folding by a locking mechanism applied to resist any action in the folding direction of the push rod-containing rod.